· ¡Aquel día fue el día de mis días! ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Definitivamente aquel día no fue el mejor día de Bella Swan, o al menos, así lo creyó cuando le pasan una serie de estupideces y, lo que podría considerarse como tragedias. Piensa que no podía pasar nada peor hasta que... One-shot. Sin mucho sentido.


**Declaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de SM. Sólo esta locura es mía, producto de una noche de insomio.

N/T:

¿Que tal? Aquí con un "one-shot" o más bien una locura. Según yo, anoche que no podía dormir y me aburría de aburrimiento xD, quise escrbir un oneshot con un rumbo muy diferente al de este, pero al final salió esto. Un fracasado intento de humor fracasado. Además, dudo que alguien le pasen tantas desgracias en un solo día, quizá lo del colegio sí. A mí me pasó, pero no llegué a los extremos de salir de casa.

Y por cierto, no me equivoqué en el título. Como les dije, estaba toda medio dormida y me dio por ponerle ese título tan loco. Pero me gusta y por eso se lo dejé.

**¡Aquél día fue el día de mis días!**

**E**ra un sueño bastante lindo. Uno de esos a los que te querías aferrar para siempre, pensar que realmente existían y nunca salir a la triste y solitaria realidad.

Pero entones, pasa lo típico que interrumpe los sueños… ¡¡El maldito despertador!! No jodas.

Suena y suena, es uno de esos que es como si hubiesen estados hechos para despertar a osos o algo por el estilo. Sonaba, sonaba, sonaba.

Intentaba no hacer caso y volverme a dormir, no me importaba si tenía que ir al colegio o si llegaba tarde. Sólo quería dormir sin que nadie me molestara más. Por supuesto que con ese tipo de despertador, no pude. A medida que lo escuchaba, crecía en mí las grandes ganas de agarrarlo y aventarlo contra el suelo o la pared.

O también darle una patada, bien merecido se lo tenía. No sé que traía hoy ¡pues siguió sonando insistentemente! Incluso creí que subía de volumen, pero pensé que quizá sólo era mi imaginación, producto de mi enojo hacia ese aparato aparentemente inocente.

Entonces llegó un momento en que dije: ¡YA!

—¡Vale, vale, has ganado! —gruñí sin pensar. Entonces me sentí idiota, ¿ganarme un despertador? Debía estar dormida todavía.

Me incorporé de la cama toda desorientada, casi me imaginaba como debía lucir, y me sentía patética por eso. Hice lo de siempre, bajar mis pies al suelo y estar mi brazo para poder apagar el jodido despertador. Cómo esta vez estaba de mal humor y enfadada con esa porquería, según yo lo apagué con furia. De un puñetazo le apreté el botón para apagarlo.

Casi suspiraba de alivio cuando por fin dejó de sonar ese maldito ruido tintineante. Y entonces miré el reloj. Mis ojos casi se salieron de orbitas. No. No. No. No a mí. Eran las 8:25. ¡¡Se suponía que debía estar en la escuela!! Al menos eso me había despertado.

Me paré, casi tropezando, fui por mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme rápidamente. No me fijé en lo que me puse la verdad. Iba a toda prisa, una vez que terminé bajé corriendo por las escaleras, ni siquiera me fijé si Charlie o Renée estaban allí o se habían ido a trabajar. Mi mochila estaba en la puerta de la entrada, así que simplemente corrí hacia allá, la tomé y salí al frío ambiente de Forks mientras pensaba _No puede estarme pasando a mí. No puede estarme pasando _

Iba tan concentrada en llegar a la escuela que apenas y puse atención por donde iba y me caí de culo. El suelo estaba empapado y sentí como mi trasero y mis muslos se humedecían. Ge-nial. Sólo me faltaba eso. Gruñí mientras apretaba las manos de furia, en estos momentos si llegaba a ver alguien seguro lo golpeaba para desquitarme.

Adolorida y mojada me levanté torpemente. Esta vez sí caminé con cuidado y me metí a mi monstruosidad de camioneta. Con trabajos y después de unos minutos de estarla golpeando y maldiciendo por fin arrancó. Sentí un alivio fluir en mi interior y entonces me eché de reversa rápidamente y salí disparada. Aunque depende de que concepto se tenga de "disparada" dentro de esa chatarra.

Estaba chispeando, pero era de esa lluvia que te mojaba bastante. Seguí conduciendo al instituto, pero aún sentía esos nervios, el apuro y por supuesto el mal humor. Este no era mi día. Y lo pensé más y más cuando de repente esa porquería se detuvo en el camino. ¡Noo!

Resistí las ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra el desgastado volante de la monstruosidad esa. Sólo a mí se me ocurría comprarme una chatarra como esta. ¡Y justo hoy tenía que fallarme! No me jodas. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a picar y las lágrimas comenzaban, o intentaban, salir.

Solía llorar cuando estaba furiosa o frustrada, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

Así que, todavía adolorida, mojada y casi llorando me bajé de la cosa esa. No me molesté en revisar qué era lo que tenía. Sólo sería perdedera de tiempo, porque ya era obvio lo que tenía. Esa chatarra pronto pasaría a estar en exhibición en uno de esos lugares en donde exhibían reliquias de autos. Tuve un poco de suerte de que no me hubiera atascado en medio del camino, gracias a Merlín estaba orillada. Ya vendría después por ella.

Quizá lo único positivo, y no muy alentador, era que no estaba muy lejos de la escuela. No quería ni mirar el reloj. Sabía que me daría más coraje. También sabía que bien podría mandar a quién sabe dónde todo esto de la escuela y hacer novillos, pero no me gustaba. Comencé a caminar, ya sin desánimos, a lo que era la jodida escuela.

Y entonces, lo único que me podía faltar para completar el peor día de mi corta vida, pasó. Un auto pasó a toda velocidad por la carretera, justa y curiosamente por gran charco de agua sucia! Sonará exageración, pero lo vi todo en cámara lenta, como las llantas del auto a toda velocidad pasaban sobre el charco y cómo toda el agua negra se disparaba en todas direcciones y curiosamente, o quizá sólo mi imaginación, casi toda fue hacia mí.

No pude contener un grito y un gruñido. Ahora estaba empapada, completamente empapada por agua sucia. Ni siquiera para decir que al menos mi cara no había sido _tan_ mojada.

—¡ESTÚPIDO CABRÓN! ¡NO JODAS! —Sin poder contenerme le grité con todas mis fuerzas. No me importó si escuchaba o no. Me importaba un carajo. Estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma y con ese cabrón que creía que estas eran calles para carreras clandestinas. Empecé a gruñir y dar patadas en el suelo como una niña malcriada, pensando que ese imbécil se había ido, pero, tal fue mi sorpresa cuando el auto se detuvo no muy lejos de mí. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, resultó que me había escuchado y no era un coyón, así que ahora venía darme la golpiza de mi vida, o peor meterme a su auto y hacerme cosas… por haberlo insultado. El que una mujer, débil y sumisa, insulte a un hombre, es algo que puede herir su persona. Mientras pensaba aquellas estupideces, el tío ese comenzó a salir de su auto.

No sé cómo describir a la persona que salió de aquel auto, (por cierto, un Volvo plateado, brillaba de un modo que casi te decía "Tienes que mirarme" ) porque quizá no encontraría las palabras para describir a… aquel Dios Griego. Un Adonis.

Tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. Me dejó tan impactada que de inmediato olvidé que me había mojado, quizá a propósito, y que hace unos segundos pensaba que era un gilipollas desconsiderado y que quería echarle todo una sarta de insultos probablemente estúpidos.

Bajó de auto de una manera tan increíble y elegante. Cómo si fuera uno de esos estúpidos y falsos comerciales de autos increíbles en donde el modelo que lo anunciaba bajaba de tal forma que te impactaba y de inmediato querías comprártelo. Con eso no me refiero a mí misma.

Lo primero y más sencillo que puedo decir de él. Es que era pálido. Pálido, pálido hasta más no poder. Si hubiésemos hecho competencias obviamente me hubiera ganado, y por mucho. Lo siguiente que puedo describir es su escultural cuerpo, como había dicho, tenía el cuerpo de un Dios griego. En realidad, eso era en lo primero en que me había fijado. Por reflejó apreté la mandíbula. Era alto y musculoso, no quiero irme en detalles. Sólo diré que en perfectas y envidiables proporciones, ni muy musculoso ni muy alto, aun cuando podía ver como sus envidiables brazos resaltaban en la chaqueta que llevaba. Lo mismo pasaba con su pecho y su estómago que resaltaban perfectamente en su camiseta azul oscuro que traía.

Lo que sí me gustaría describir con más detalle es su rostro. Su perfecto rostro. Sus labios perfectos, quizá me la pasaré diciendo esa palabra pero no tengo otra y mi vocabulario no es muy extenso para encontrar alguna otra. Sus labios, carnosos y rosas, parecían que hubieran sido dibujados y pintados por un mismísimo artista del Renacimiento. Oh, Dios. Sí, eso era. Su rostro entero parecía una escultura hecha por un artista de verdad. Y esos ojos, Oh sí, esos ojos, (que pude ver cuando se quitó sus lentes negros, y que por cierto, ¿quién lleva lentes de sol en un día nublado? Presumido.) de un color que ni siquiera Crayola tenía en su inventario. Un verde intenso, intenso y hermoso. Brillaban de tal forma que me hipnotizaba.

Y su cabello. Oh, Merlín, qué cabello. Nunca había visto un cabello tan perfecto y diferente. Ese color ni siquiera sabía que existía. Era entre el dorado y cobre, no decidía por cual. Y ni siquiera quería averiguarlo, sólo sabía que era perfecto. Y el que estuviera despeinado de una manera tan perfecta, lo hacía perfectamente perfecto. Parecía un modelo irreal.

Lo que no pude dejar de mirar fueron sus labios. Me llamaban tanto. Tenía ganas de lanzarme y besarlo, pero inmediatamente rechacé ese pensamiento en cuanto recordé lo que había pasado minutos antes. Él, como había mencionado antes, se quitó los lentes de una forma tan provocativa. Me pregunté el por qué traía lentes en un día lluvioso como antes. Vino hacia mí con paso lento, incluso caminando se veía hermoso y me encantaba verlo.

—Mmm, lo siento, ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, pero apenas y entendí lo que dijo. Sólo me concentré en su hermosa y perfecta voz. Algo así como el terciopelo. Casi me hipnotizaba, me llamaba como el canto de una sirena.

—¿Qué? —dije estúpidamente.

—¿Qué me has dicho? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez pude entender que lo decía de una manera desafiante. Entonces recordé el asunto.

—Dije que eres un estúpido, cabrón. ¡Me has mojado! —le reclamé, esta vez armándome de valor. Aunque me dolió decirle esa sarta de estupideces a un ángel como él. No, un ángel no. Un Dios.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, y esbozó una perfecta y torcida sonrisa que adoré, que por cierto, mostró sus dientes, también perfectos y blancos. Perfecto es palabra del día.

—¿No? —dije sarcásticamente.

—Bueno… lo siento, —dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo y se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente. Estaba a punto de bajar la mirada avergonzada de estarlo mirando tanto, den o haber sido por lo que dijo a continuación: —pero no es mi culpa que anduvieras caminando cerca de un charco. No te vi.

¿Qué clase de excusa estúpida era esa? Creo que, lo que tenía de hermoso, le hacía falta en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —volví a decir—Perdón pero, ¿qué crees que es esto? ¿Una pista de carreras? Qué quieras presumir el jodido coche por todo el pueblo no es justificación para que pases sin fijarte y mojes a las personas, imbécil!

Pensé que se molestaría y dije eso para que se molestara, en realidad. Pero fue todo lo contrario, comenzó a reírse. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar. Su risa era perfecta. ¿Es que era mi imaginación porque nunca había visto a un tío tan guapo, o sí era así de perfecto y me mostraba todas sus cualidades para hacerme menos? Qué pregunta tan estúpidamente preguntada.

—Lo que digas. Sabes, pareces un pequeño gatito cuando te enojas —comentó riéndose entre dientes. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Cuánta confianza.

—Cómo quieras —dije cortante y seguí caminando hacia la escuela.

—¡Hey, espera! —me llamó desde atrás. Seguí caminando sin hacerle caso, sólo me había atrasado de una manera estúpida. Me llamó dos veces más, fue cuando decidí volverme para preguntarle por qué seguía jodiéndome, al fin y al cabo todavía no estaba muy lejos. Creo, y me costaba admitirlo, que había camino de una manera lenta a propósito.

—¿Qué? —Qué, qué, qué, y más qué. ¡Se iba a convertir en la segunda palabra del día!

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó acercándose. No supe qué contestarle ¿le diría la verdad?

—A… la escuela —contesté tragando saliva. Su reacción me sorprendió y extrañó bastante. Hizo una expresión extraña, luego sonrió y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué? —dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme furiosamente todavía más. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo me podía sonrojar tanto.

—¿A la escuela dices? —repitió riendo todavía. Esta vez ignoré su risa hermosa y perfecta, que al igual que su voz me llamaba como el canto de un sirena. No le veía nada de gracioso al asunto.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? —repliqué al defensiva. Entonces él dejó de reírse un poco, aunque todavía seguía sonriendo divertido.

—Bueno, es que no sabía que los sábados hubiera escuela —Lo miré con los ojos súper abiertos, casi salidos de órbitas. No pude pensar coherentemente después de eso. ¿¿Dijo sábado?? No. No. No. No. Lo último y único que me faltaba para completar el peor día de la historia de Bella Swan.

—Ah-hh, ¿de qué hablas? —pregunté patética y estúpidamente.

—Hoy, es sábado. ¿Es que no te has fijado? —contestó riendo de nuevo. Este tío debía de estarme engañando para seguir jodiéndome. Pero entonces recordé que ni siquiera me había fijado en la fecha. Además recordé que sí, efectivamente, ayer había sido viernes.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Por los calzones del Merlín Santo! Seguramente este tío debía pensar que estaba chiflada. Caca de vaca. Inmediatamente bajé la vista avergonzada, ni siquiera tenía los calzones para mirarlo a la cara después de esto. Él seguía riéndose, a mis costillas, bastante divertido. Supongo que se había dado la mejor diversión de su vida. Ver una patética chica que quería ir a la escuela en sábado.

—Supongo que debes de amar demasiado la escuela para querer ir en sábado, ¿no? —se burló.

—Y-yo d-debo irme —balbuceé con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Buscando hormigas, quizá. Comencé a caminar sin poner gran atención, de regreso a donde había dejado mi pobre furgoneta. Me sentía tan estúpida, tan patética ese día. Sólo a alguien tan distraído como yo podía pasarle algo tan estúpido como esto.

—¡Espera! —me volvió a llamar, regresándome a mi triste y patética realidad. Seguramente el tío quería seguir riéndose de mí. Lo volví a ignorar.—Espera, vamos.

—¿Qué carajo quieres? —cuestioné de malas maneras, esta vez no me sentí mal por el Dios griego.--¿Quieres seguir divirtiéndote conmigo?

—No. Yo lo siento, es que… perdóname, en serio —se disculpó, ya se reía ni nada. Estaba serio.

—Bien, te perdono. No tienes la culpa de que sea tan estúpida —dije levantando los brazos enfadada.

—No eres estúpida, a cualquiera le puede pasar. Es algo común, no es tonto, es lo más normal —replicó y lo miré con incredulidad.—Bueno, está bien. Sí, es estúpido, pero vamos, no te pongas así. No era mi intención molestarte ni mojarte en verdad.

—Cómo sea.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó entonces. Yo también recordé que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo miré con recelo, ¿qué tal si quería saberlo para decirle a medio mundo? —No lo diré a nadie de esto —agregó al sentir mi desconfianza.

—Bella —contesté con simpleza.

—Le haces honor a tu nombre, ¿sabes? —al principio no entendí que quiso decir, pero cuando lo capte… me volví a sonrojar violentamente. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso y menos alguien como _él._

_—_¿Ah, sí? —fue lo único que atiné a contestar. Volví a bajar la mirada.

—Soy Edward, por cierto —dijo. Entonces recordé que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y me sentí todavía más idiota. Qué debía estar pensando de mí.

—Sí…

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentí un poco ansiosa e inútil. No tenía idea de qué decir o hacer. Siempre había sido una completa zonza con los chicos. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta porque sonreía de una manera curiosa, pero ¡es que no tenía idea de qué hacer! Y el que fuera tan hermoso me ponía todavía más nerviosa y ansiosa. Vamos, Bella, haz algo.

—Sí… —volví a repetir estúpidamente.

—Ya que tuvimos el _placer_ de conocernos, ¿quieres dar una vuelta por ahí? Quizás pueda compensarte por eso —dijo con su sonrisa torcida mientras señalaba mi cuerpo empapado. No supe qué contestarle, pero había un pensamiento que rezumbaba en mi mente: Sí. Pero de repente me entró la estúpida desconfianza, ¿qué si el tipo me quería violar? ¿o quería vengarse por la sarta de estupideces que había dicho?

—Mmm, no sé.

—Vamos, así sirve que vamos por algo de tomar y te calientas un poco, podrías enfermar —replicó dándome otra sonrisa que me deslumbró.—Además, para que no hayas venido en vano por aquí.

No me dio mucha gracia su bromita. Pero en fin, no hablaré más de eso. Quiero hacer todo lo posible por olvidar la estupidez de mi vida.

—Bien —acepté. Él me sonrió y nos comenzamos a encaminar a su auto, pero entonces recordé algo.—Oh, no. Mi cha… auto.

Obviamente dije auto para causar impresiones indeseadas.

—¿Tu auto?

—Sí, es que… se averió allá atrás cuando venía a… —no fui capaz de terminar la frase. Me sonrojé de nuevo al recordar mi estupidez.

—No pareces una chica con mucha suerte —dijo simplemente. No me agradó su comentario, aunque sabía que tenía la razón, en vez de eso, hice lo que mejor sabía hacer y que había hecho como unas diez veces el día de hoy: sonrojarme.—Vaya, tú sí que no te cansas de ruborizarte —añadió con diversión, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más y él sonriera más.

Era un tío directo. Vaya.

—Cómo sea —¿por qué será que hoy estaba repitiendo las palabras? ¿es que mi vocabulario no era lo suficientemente extenso? Quizá no. No tanto como yo esperaba.

—Ven, vamos.

—Pero, ¿y mi auto? —dije idiotizada.

—Después de ayudaré a regresarlo a tu casa. Pero ahora ven, que te vas a poner mal.

Le hice caso y lo seguí hasta su auto. Pensaba en abrir la puerta, pero entonces él hizo algo que me asombró y desconcertó: se adelantó y me abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero. _Vaya, hasta caballero me salió el señor Soy Perfectamente Perfecto_, pensé divertida.

Y así fue el día y la forma en que conocí al que ahora es el amor de mi vida: Edward Cullen. Quizá fue una forma curiosa y algo patético de conocer a la persona que tiempo después se convertiría en tu amigo y después en algo más, pero no me arrepiento de aquel desastroso día. Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro. Definitivamente aquel día fue el día de mis días.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Jaaaa, no me miren feo xD Sí, estoy consciente de que el final es bastante precipitado, no por falta de imaginación, sino que, como les dije, esto le escribí anoche cuando sufría mis momentos de insomnio y curiosamente cuando estaba escribiendo esa última parte me estaba muriendo de sueño y me dio flojera terminar de escribirlo. No lo modifico porque quiero registrar lo que puedo llegar a escribir si tomo mucho café, no duermo o estoy dormitando ya.

En fin, sé que no estuvo bastante bueno, pero me gustaría que me dijesen aunque sea "Qué estupidez" en serio que hasta acepto eso, porque yo misma lo pienso.

**¿Review? Mmm, ¿jitomatazo?**

Besitos,

**Blume~**


End file.
